Álarcok és igaz szívek
by BettiB
Summary: Harry és Piton közös nyara az 5. év után


1. Éjszaka

Az öreg varázsló az ablak előtt csodálta a tájat. Mélyen a gondolatiba merült. Fáradt volt, de ezt senki nem vette észre, vagy talán nem is akarták. Kék szemei intelligenciát és megértést sugároztak. Várakozott. Túl sok idő telt el, már itt kellett volna lennie a vendégének. Hirtelen meghallotta azt, amire már órák óta várt. A lenti kőszörny mozgásba lendült, és az ajtón kopogtattak.

- Szabad! – hangja nyugodtan csengett.

A vendége beesett az ajtón, és minden szó nélkül összecsuklott. Albus Dumbledore-t, a Roxfort dicső igazgatóját ritkán láthatták megijedni, de most egy pillanatra a szívébe hasított ez az érzés. Nem tétovázott, hanem gyorsan egy szekrényhez lépett, és pár üveg bájitalt vett ki belőle. Fellebegtette vendégét a kanapéra, és a szájába öntötte az életmentő bájitalokat.

- Perselus, jól vagy?

- Albus! – hangja riadtnak hangzott, de szemébe lévő első riadalom tovaröppent, és ismét az érzéketlenség álarcába bújt. – Jól vagyok. Köszönöm.

- Mi történt? – tette fel azt a kérdést, ami leginkább foglalkoztatta.

- Gyűlésen. Voldemortnak nem tetszett, hogy nem tudtam elvégezni a feladatot, ezért ajándékba kaptam pár Cruciot.

- Tudtál időt nyerni?

- Kaptam egy hét haladékot. Albus! Döntened kell, lebukunk, vagy hagyjuk a kölyköt.

- Egyikőtöket sem veszíthetem el.

- Mai napig nem értem, hogy miért. – Perselus tényleg nem értette. Mit láthat abban az egocentrikus, hőskomplexusban szenvedő gyerekben. Albus finoman elmosolyodott.

- Talán egyszer megérted.

- Kétlem – Albus megnyugodott. Ismét visszatért a szokásos cinizmus, a hideg hang. Az igazgató a gondolataiba merült, hogy meg tudja hozni a döntést. Ha lehetséges, a lehető legjobbat. A gondolatok cikáztak a fejében. Mindent végig járt. Következményeket, terveket. Csak egyetlen megoldás jutott eszébe, de tudta, ez egyikkőjüknek sem fog tetszeni.

- A Piton-kúria ugye még a te tulajdonod?

- Te is tudod, hogy igen.

- Érintetlen?

- Albus mond, hogy nem arra gondolsz, amire én?

- Sajnálom, de pontosan arra gondolok.

- NEM!! Ezt nem teheted velem, meg vele se. Inkább oda adom a házat, csak ne velem kelljen ott lennie. – a bájital mester hangja félelmet tükrözött.

_Nem, ezt nem teheti velem az öreg. Miért kell büntetnie? Ó, hogy dőlt volna össze az a ház. Én nem fogok azzal a mihaszna gyerekkel lenni. Erre nem fog tudni rá venni._

- Perselus kérlek. Ez a legjobb megoldás. Nem kérnélek erre, ha nem lenni élet–halál kérdése. A kúriát el kell látni pár védelmi varázslattal, és nem lesz gond. Kérlek! – Piton nem tudta, mit csináljon. Barátja hangjában kétségbeesést hallott. Szemeiben a kétkedés, a bizonytalanság hullámai csaptak fel. Nagyon ritkán látta őt így. Tudta, ilyenkor segítségre van szüksége. Nem félt segítséget kérni, de ritkán volt rá szüksége. Hatalmas varázsló volt, mind szívében, mind mágiájában. Sosem értette meg őt, talán erre senki sem képes. Lehet ezért talált benne barátra. Kevés barátja volt élete során, talán csak ő egyedül. Tisztelte őt, nagyon is. Ha kért tőle valamit, kérdés nélkül megtette. De ez a kérés még neki is meredek, de megteszi.

- Jössz nekem eggyel Albus, és egyetlen feltétellel megyek bele – látta, hogy az igazgató finoman biccent, és folytatta. – Nem szólhatsz bele, hogyan vigyázok a gyerekre. Elfogadod a… módszereimet, a szabályokat, amit felállítok neki. Ha azt mondom, fusson öt kört, akkor futni fog és te nem szólsz bele.

- Rabszolgának akarod tartani? – mondta mosolyogva Albus, mert tudta barátja cinizmusa mögött jó humor rejtőzik.

- Talán, majd még átgondolom, de most mennem kell.

- Menj a lakosztályodba és pihenj. Ha kimersz onnan jönni, mehetsz Poppyhoz.

- Inkább a lakosztály. Viszlát Albus. Jó éjt.

- Pihenj – Perselus már csukta be az ajtót, mikor meghallott egy halk szót.

- Köszönöm – nem válaszolt. Tudta, hogy kinek szánja, és miért. Miközben haladt a sötét folyosókon a pince felé az arcát a langyos szellő melengette. Itt érezte itthon magát. A sötét folyósokon, a magányos udvaron, a mágia ölelésében. Senki nem láthatta, ahogy lépkedett az otthona felé. Beleveszett a feketeségbe. Fekete haja, fekete szeme, fekete talárja árnyképpé varázsolta őt a csendben. Szerette ezt a csendet. Ezt a hatalmas erőt nem lehet birtokolni, se megérteni. Olyan, mint ő maga. Az emberek uralni akarják, de nem tudják. Aki ezt felismeri, őt is megismerheti.


End file.
